Distraction
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: She pulled another dusty book from the pile with a sigh, opening it and going through the same routine. She jumped as Andrew slid into the seat next to her. "Can I join you?" He asked, shyly. He feared she'd snap at him like the others. Dawn nodded. "Of course," she said, handing him one of the books.


**Hello, this is my first shot at Buffy fanfiction. I ship Andrew/Dawn, OB-viously and I hope you like it.**

**(Yes, I'm well aware there's screw ups in the timeline for all you huggee SW fans. So don't go flaming that, I know, it's artistic licence.)**

* * *

Dawn sat at the table, books spread around her as she continued to research the First. The potential slayers were out training and the Scooby Gang had gone too, leaving Dawn alone with Andrew. Everybody else appeared to hate him but Dawn didn't, she was as much as prisoner as him. Andrew had been affected by the First as much as them; it had made him kill Jonathan. 'His only friend' everyone said, which wasn't true – Dawn classed herself as his friend.

She pulled another dusty book from the pile with a sigh, opening in and going through the same routine. She jumped as Andrew slid into the seat next to her.

"Can I join you?" He asked, shyly. He feared she'd snap at him like the others.

Dawn nodded. "Of course," she said, handing him one of the books. "Can you look through this?"

Andrew smiled, nodding. "Yup, happy to help," Andrew murmured, he'd be happy to do anything other than be locked in the house.

"Thanks," Dawn said, her eyes moving to the window as a potential slayer ran past it.

"You don't want to research, do you?" Andrew said, looking through the book.

Dawn looked at him. "No, I like researching," she said but her voice had gone slightly higher, an obvious symbol she was lying.

"I don't particularly want to be either, I mean, if the First attacks the house while they aren't hear, what are we going to defend ourselves with, a hundred and one healing water-plants?" He said, looking at the title page.

Dawn tried to stifle a laugh but failed and Andrew looked fairly pleased that he'd gotten her to laugh. "Ooh, imagine if we did scare him off with it!"

Andrew grinned. "Well, we'd be the heroes of Sunnydale for starters."

"And we could finally show Buffy and the others that we aren't weak." Dawn said, smiling.

Andrew smiled, but it was faint. "They do think we're weak, don't they?"

"Actually, they think you're evil." Dawn said. "I don't think you are."

Andrew's smile widened. "I'm not, that whole Trio thing is over."

"Is that because it's just you now?" Dawn asked.

"No, I've seen the damage the First can do and I don't think joining it would work. Since I'm human and all," Andrew said.

"I think he'd find a use for you, you're smart after all," Dawn commented absently.

"Do you _want_ me to go?" Andrew said, a bit of hurt seeping into his voice.

Dawn looked back at him with a stunned expression. "No, no, definitely not, I'd miss you."

Andrew grinned. "You would?"

Dawn blushed slightly. "Yeah, this place would be pretty lonely without you."

Andrew reached over and hugged her; Dawn hesitated for a second before hugging him back. She couldn't decide whether she liked him hugging her or that it was weird and semi-awkward. She finally decided she like it, just as he pulled back.

"Sorry, don't really know why I did that," Andrew said, hastily.

Dawn smiled. "It's fine, I don't mind."

Andrew picked up the book Dawn had given him and hid his blushing face behind it. A comfortable silence fell over the pair, although Andrew was still blushing furiously. He liked Dawn, he liked her a lot. It scared him, possibly more than the First, okay, maybe not that bad. He liked her more than Princess Leia – and that was saying a lot because he adored her. He peeked at her over the top of her book and decided that she'd actually make a very pretty Princess Leia.

Dawn stared at the book, seeing the words but they weren't meaning anything. She had an urge to just wrap her arms around him. She shook herself mentally and focused on the book. They words started to mean something again and she searched it for any information on the First, once again drawing a blank. She guessed it was hard to write about it, when it was first around, people probably couldn't write very well and it had probably been destroyed. She kept researching though, because the others wanted her too. She'd love to just take Andrew and get the Hell out of Sunnydale. _Whoa, _she thought, _since when was I taking Andrew?_ She sighed. Andrew was smart, but only with demon summoning. What would they do with that?

She looked at Andrew, who looked to be very interested in the page he was reading, she took time to memorise his features. The golden blonde of his hair, hair she wanted to run her fingers through and the bright blue of his eyes, a colour that would strike her as innocent if she hadn't known he killed. His features were soft, making him appear younger but obviously still a year or so older than her. He was cute. Cute. That was the best word to describe him. The kind of cute that girls treated as a pet, to hand treats when obedient. Yet, Dawn had the feeling he hadn't been around many girls, he'd been too much of a nerd for them but she found it sweet. Okay, so she wasn't going to listen to him ramble about Star Wars or Star Trek – she didn't really understand the difference – but he was still attractive, enough for her to want to kiss him. A blush suddenly filled her face at the thought of kissing his soft lips and she bit her lip, tugging at it gently.

Andrew groaned mentally, she just had to make herself look more appetizing to him. He would lean over and kiss her if he just knew how. He sneaked a peek at her, only to find her watching him.

"Andrew?" She asked, her voice a little shy.

"Yes?" He asked, curiously.

"I... um..." Dawn stumbled over the words, the question "can I kiss you?" suddenly seeming stupid. She acted on instinct and leaned over, pressing her lips to Andrew's.

Andrew froze. She was kissing him. Kissing him. Kissing. Him. He hesitantly began to kiss her back. He figured he was doing it right because she didn't break away in disgust. It was soft and sweet, not hurried in any way and Andrew gently ran his fingers through her long hair, the strands slipping through his fingers like silk. Andrew was bouncing around internally for joy, thinking it was even better than when Anakin Skywalker blew up the Death Star.

They broke it and pulled away to stare at each other. "I'm sorry..." Dawn murmured. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's... okay," Andrew said, still slightly dazed. "You can do it again if you want."

Dawn giggled softly and she leaned forward, kissing him again, much to Andrew's delight.

The books now lay discarded on the table, both Andrew and Dawn were thoroughly distracted.

* * *

**So...? How did I do? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**~Rhiannon**


End file.
